Hot day at Emma's
by Choni
Summary: Craig and Emma are at her house. LEMON


Craig and Emma have been going out for about 5 months.

It was a hot, sweaty day in July; Craig came over to Emma's house.

They were just sitting there watching TV when Craig started kissing Emma. They were in the dark making out, Emma's dad walked out. He didn't say anything he just got his drink and left.

They went back at it. They were making out for a half an hour now, then Emma slowly started going down to his neck. She started sucking and biting on his neck leaving him a hickey the size of a ping pong ball.

Craig couldn't take it anymore, he had the biggest boner. He thought to himself "I want to fuck her so bad". But he knew that he couldn't right away. So Craig started to go down to her cute round breasts. He started nibbling on them enough to make her grunt. He licked them to the point that they were all drenched in his saliva. The went back to kissing.

They were both horny as fuck! Emma asked Craig if it was alright to kiss his giant hard penis.

He gave her a weird look and said sure, he didn't care what she did to him.

Emma went down unzipped his pants and gently kissed his dick, then licked it.

Craig got so horny once he felt her saliva on is hard dick.

They got up and went to Emma's room. They shut the door and then they started kissing very hardly, Craig got Emma against her bedroom wall and started humping her with there clothes on.

Emma couldn't take it so she put her hand down his pants and started jacking him off. As fast as she could go. She noticed his dick had went in, but she didn't care she went faster and faster. He came all over her hand.

Emma pushed Craig on her bed and jumped on top of him.

Emma took off her shirt, and Craig's shirt.

Soon she took off their pants. They are just in their undergarments kissing and dry humping.

Craig rolled over Emma and went on top of her. He kissed her gently, and slowly taking off her brazier, her nipples were nice and hard. He massaged her boobs.

He started kissing her neck, slowly going down her body, kissing her boobs, her stomach. He reached your vagina. He looked up at her and smiled then he slowly took off her panties.

He started to finger her nice and soft. Then he started going faster and faster.

She moaned and moaned. She took his fingers out and pushed his face in her. He started to eat her out. He spat in her gina, then he fingered her really fast.

Craig then nibbled a little bit on her meat.

Emma moaned so loud. She was extremely horny. She grabbed Craig pushed him on her bed and started kissing him. She went down on his nice body licking everywhere. She got to his giant cock. She slowly took off his boxers. Grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

She kneeled down, and started sucking on his dick.

He came all in her mouth she had no choice but to swallow it.

Craig grabbed her head and pulling it in and out and in and out, making her go faster on his dick.

Emma then got up and went to her dresser and grabbed a condom.

It was strawberry flavored.

Emma slowly walked to Craig as his dick got harder.

She kissed him gently then went down and ripped open the condom rapper with her mouth.

She spat the paper and reached in for the condom. She took it out. And slowly put the condom on his hard dick.

After she put it on Craig grabbed her, threw her on her bed and jumped on her.

Craig teased Emma's pussy and wiggled his dick on her vagina.

Emma then grabbed Craig's ass and said "Put it in!!"

So Craig gently put his large dick into Emma's cute little pussy.

Craig then went in and out and in and out. Emma moaned.

He went faster and faster. He took out his dick and all of sudden Emma squirted out cum. After she finished he put it back in and started to fuck her again.

Craig stopped and started to kiss her gently.

Emma wasn't done. As Craig was laying there Emma put her vagina in his face and started sucking on his cock. Craig started eating out her pussy.

Craig always wanted to try doggy style.

So he got Emma on her back and put his dick in her ass.

Emma felt something pressuring her ass and then she felt his dick inside her.

Craig went in and out, faster and faster. While Emma moaned.

After they did it doggy style, Craig laid down next to Emma. He looked into her eyes and said "I LOVE YOU!" she said it back to him and then kissed him.

Emma was still horny and jumped on him and put his dick in her wet pussy.

She rode him fast. Faster and faster, Craig gave a little moan.

While she was ridding him he started rubbing her perky boobs.

She bent down and shook her boobs in his face. Craig grabbed her head and patiently kissed her.

They finally finished. Craig grabbed Emma's hand and kissed it while laying in her bed.

He put his arm around her hugged her, while they were hugging they fell asleep.


End file.
